<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hermione's First Concession by rhrsmutlover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092571">Hermione's First Concession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhrsmutlover/pseuds/rhrsmutlover'>rhrsmutlover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ron and Hermione short stories [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Office Sex, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, dominant ron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:20:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhrsmutlover/pseuds/rhrsmutlover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is appointed as new Minister for Magic, and after the official party, Ron decides to get something in return for all his help and support</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ron and Hermione short stories [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hermione's First Concession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, here is the next instalment of the Minister Granger miniseries. You’ll find the first part of the story very similar, though from a different perspective. And, of course, the celebration this time involves a dominant Ron, so, both fics are, in a way, complementary.<br/>I promised to publish this a few days after the other one, and it’s been a week. I know, I know. But it’s summer, I live in the coast and have a beach at 50 metres from my flat, so I spend much less time working in fics or reading and more time outside.<br/>When I like a fic, I always want authors to update as frequently as possible, so I understand if the waiting frustrates you. However, in my defence, my chapters are usually thrice of four times the size of the average chapter, so you can’t really complain.<br/>What I’m trying to say is that, from now on, I won’t say when the next chapter of DO or a new fic will be published. I can almost assure you you’ll get something new every week, but I won’t guarantee anything.<br/>That applies to the remaining of July. In August I’ll be on holiday, so don’t expect more than one or two updates during that month. Right now I’m revising the next chapter of DO, and I’m also starting a new one-shot that struck me and I had to write a few paragraphs to not forget about it. I want to write a sequel to The Wrong Drawer as well, though I don’t have a solid idea yet. I might work on it during the summer, along new chapters for Discovering Ourselves (which, as of now, has 21 written). So even if I don’t publish a lot during the rest of the summer, I’m fairly sure I’ll have more material in September.<br/>Of course, nothing is set in stone, so reviews and more Romione fics can always give me more desire to update and publish.<br/>Sorry for the long note. I hope you like this story and thanks again to the reviewer who gave me this idea. I really, really enjoyed writing these fics!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ron looked around, watching the hundreds of people that filled the Atrium chatting loudly and his thoughts went to Hermione. She had been very nervous prior to coming, and he knew that the amount of people here wouldn’t make it easier. After all, she would have preferred a much more intimate ceremony, or even not ceremony at all. Yet the appointment of a new Minister for Magic required certain protocol, especially if both the outgoing Minister and the new one were war heroes.</p><p>“Look, Dad, it’s Mum!” Rose commented excitedly, grabbing and pulling on his sleeve while pointing towards the dais built for the occasion.</p><p>Ron raised his face and saw the seven Heads of Department, Harry among them, getting onto the stage, followed by Kingsley and a nervous-looking Hermione. Ron watched the way she moved, looking so beautiful and smart in her dress robes, and felt the love he had for her fill him completely.</p><p>“Daddy, I can’t see,” whined Hugo, who, at his almost eleven years of age, was a bit shorter than average.</p><p>“Up with you then, little man,” Ron said, grabbing his son by his waist and sitting him over his shoulders. “What about now?”</p><p>“Yeah!” Hugo exclaimed, excited. “Look, Aunty Ginny, Uncle Harry is there as well!”</p><p>“Yes, I see,” said Ginny, grinning. “He looks smart, doesn’t he?”</p><p>“Yeah,” nodded Hugo.</p><p>“Not as much as your dad in his Auror dress robes, though, isn’t it, little man?”</p><p>“Of course, Dad,” responded Rose with a roll of her eyes that made her look even more like Hermione. Except for the colour of her hair, of course.</p><p>Next to them, James and Lily laughed.</p><p>“Oh, shut up, you three,” Ron said, shaking his head. Ginny chuckled, and Ron threw her a glare.</p><p>“It’s about to start,” said then Rose, pointing at Kingsley, who had magically amplified his voice. Silence fell over the Atrium as every pair of eyes focused on the outgoing Minister.</p><p>Ron listened to him, but his eyes focused on Hermione, who was standing behind him and a bit to the side. He saw her looking around, and then her eyes met his. He smiled encouragingly at her and she smiled back.</p><p>When Kingsley finished his speech and introduced Hermione, a loud applause resonated through the Atrium. On top of him, Hugo whistled loudly. Laughing, George imitated him, prompting Ron, James and Fred (who, like Hugo, was sitting on his father’s shoulders) to do the same.</p><p>As the applause died down, Laetitia Fawell, the Chief Witch of the Wizengamot, dressed in the traditional ceremonial robes, climbed onto the dais and approached them. Hermione made the oath as new Minister and then Fawell took the Medallion of Leadership from Kingsley and put it round Hermione’s neck, symbolising this way the transfer of powers and making Hermione, officially, the new Minister for Magic. Not just the first Muggleborn to reach such a position, but also the youngest one ever.</p><p>Ron couldn’t have been prouder of her.</p><p>“Thank you, Kingsley,” Hermione said, smiling at the older. “It’s such an honour to be here as your successor. During all these years you have been not just an amazing Minister and an inspiration, but a wonderful friend as well. I promise you and the entire Wizarding world I’ll work hard not to disappoint you, and that, no matter the question, I’ll have the best interests of the Wizarding community, including goblins, elves, centaurs, mermaids and any other magical creature, at heart. I, like most of you, suffered greatly decisions made by the government, decisions that were made based more on a desire for self-preservation and cowardice than doing what was right. I can’t assure you that I will never make mistakes, or that I’ll always be right. But, as I said, I promise to always have your well-being as my primary goal, and, if one day I feel than I cannot do that, I’ll step down and let someone better take charge. The purpose of the Minister for Magic is to serve the country, not the other way around.”</p><p>The Atrium broke into a loud applause. Ron clapped his hands hard, practically devouring his wife with his eyes. Merlin, did she look pretty and classy. And the way she talked … He had already heard that speech dozens of times, as she had been working on it for days, changing little things until she finally was satisfied with it — or, at least, as satisfied as Hermione could be about something, perfectionist as she was. Usually, hearing her talking so passionately got him aroused. And, as the last two months had been rather hectic, they hadn’t had sex in more than three weeks, which was the longest they had been without since — well, since Hugo had been born. He had hoped they could put an end to that tonight, as Rose and Hugo would spend the night at The Burrow, but he didn’t want to be too hopeful. Who knows how long this party would last?</p><p>“As for the fact that I am the first ever Muggleborn Minister in Wizarding Britain,” said Hermione, continuing, “well, many people fought against prejudice so words like pureblood, half-blood or Muggleborn shouldn’t mean anything more than blonde, dark or brunette did. During these past twenty years we’ve worked hard to eradicate prejudiced and discriminating laws, so I am proud to be, now, the Minister or a much more equalitarian Ministry. Not just for humans, but for other Magical beings as well. For a long time, wizards and witches have considered themselves the most important of all Magical species, considering others inferior or even subjugating them. But, as it is now known, it was a group of centaurs and a giant who helped Harry Potter and myself escape from Dolores Umbridge in out fifth year at Hogwarts; it was an elf, Dobby, who rescued Harry, Ron, me and a other friends from the clutches of Bellatrix Lestrange, just because the Death Eaters, in their presumption, had never considered that an elf could do magic they couldn’t. And, of course, in the final battle, at Hogwarts, we wouldn’t have won without the help of centaurs, elves and some giants, who, despite how wizards have mistreated them, helped us. I know these facts are common knowledge now, but I want to remark that I have them present every day; that I don’t forget that I owe my life to them, and that I intend to improve the changes initiated during Kingsley’s term of office against discrimination and in favour of integration. We all are part of the Magical world, we all have something unique to contribute to it, and only together can we go further and assure our children a better future.”</p><p>At this Hermione made a pause and the entire Atrium broke into a very loud applause. Ron clapped as hard as he could. Despite how many times he had heard this speech, it kept amazing him how good Hermione was with words. And she had such a big heart, such a caring soul. Other people would have said things like these just to get support, but he knew she firmly believed in them. No one could doubt that, giving how passionate she was when she talked about justice.</p><p>“To finish, I’d like to thank all my family, both Magical and Muggle, for their support during these past weeks. Without them, I wouldn’t be here.</p><p>“Now it’s time to enjoy the party. Thank you for coming.”</p><p>The Atrium erupted into another loud ovation. Ron watched as Hermione shook hands with the Heads of Department, except Harry, whom she hugged tightly.</p><p>After a few minutes, Hermione reached them and was immediately embraced by Rose, who told her mother how brilliant she had been. After Hugo had hugged and kissed her, finally it was Ron’s turn to have her in his arms.</p><p>“Good speech, Minister,” he told her jokingly.</p><p>“I’d say you’d be tired of hearing it,” Hermione replied.</p><p>“Just a bit,” he admitted with a lopsided grin before cupping her cheeks with his hands and kissing her on the mouth. The photographers began to take photos of them, illuminating them with their flashes, but he didn’t give a shit about that.</p><p>“Oh, please,” he heard Hugo say, and they broke apart, laughing.</p><p>“May I congratulate my brilliant daughter now?” asked Hermione’s father, who had approached her and was smiling brightly.</p><p>“All yours,” said Ron, making a small bow. Hermione laughed once more and went into her dad’s open arms.</p><p>“I’m so glad you’re both here,” she muttered.</p><p>“We’re so proud of you, Hermione.”</p><p>With tears streaming down her face, Hermione let out a mixture between a sob and laugh and hugged her mother before moving to the rest of the Weasleys.</p><p>As she was being congratulated by their large family, tables with food began to appear among the crowd, and flying platters full of glasses with pumpkin juice and elf wine moved around.</p><p>“Need to pop into the bathroom,” Hermione informed them. “Find a table, okay?”</p><p>“I need to go as well,” interjected Ginny.</p><p>“So do I,” added Angelina.</p><p>The three women walked away, and Ron and the rest moved towards the closest table and began to examine the food.</p><p>“Merlin, I’m starving,” commented Ron, taking a plate with a few sandwiches and giving one of them a large bite.</p><p>“Dad, please,” admonished Rose, shaking her head. “One would say you haven’t eaten in a month!”</p><p>“Well, that’s the Weasley style, dear niece,” intervened George, loading another plate for himself.</p><p>“You’re only saying that because Angelina is not within earshot,” replied Harry with a smirk.</p><p>“But I am,” said then his mother, a stern expression on her face. “So you’d better behave, I don’t want any of you to embarrass Hermione on her day!”</p><p>“Hey!” protested Ron, offended. “That’s my wife you’re talking about, and I don’t embarrass her.”</p><p>“Surely not,” said George with a chuckle. “Anyway, Chosen One, how is it to be the new Head of Magical Law Enforcement?” he asked, turning to Harry.</p><p>“You are aware that I took that position three weeks ago, aren’t you?” replied Harry, amused.</p><p>“Yeah, but I haven’t asked you, have I?”</p><p>“To be honest, I don’t remember the last time you asked me about my job,” responded Harry.</p><p>“Okay, okay, if you’re going to be difficult, I’ll talk to my dear brother,” George said, turning to look at Ron.</p><p>“What, are you going to ask me about work?” Ron asked, raising an eyebrow. “I know you’re the daftest or us, but surely you know we work together?” Ron said, and both he and Harry roared with laughter.</p><p>“Idiots,” said George, and was going to add something else, when Hugo and Fred approached them, both kids eating a sandwich.</p><p>“Dad, can we have a cauldron cake?” asked Hugo. Normally, they didn’t allow the children to eat sugary foods at night, especially Hugo, who was the human equivalent to an earthquake. And when he was with Fred, they had more danger than an army of Blast-Ended Skrewts.</p><p>“Well, as today is a special occasion, you can,” he said, and Hugo’s round face lit up.</p><p>“Thanks Dad!”</p><p>“But only one!” warned Ron. “Remember that grandpa and grandma Granger are here!”</p><p>“Yes, yes,” nodded Hugo.</p><p>“Can I have one as well, Daddy?” asked Fred.</p><p>“Mmmh, you should ask your mother,” George replied, and Ron sniggered.</p><p>George threw him a glare. “Okay, you can eat one as well. You shut up,” George told Ron. “Your wife is the Minister, so there’s no need to ask who wears the trousers in your marriage.”</p><p>“We share all our decisions, just so you know,” replied Ron.</p><p>“Yes, well, anyway, talking about your wife — now that she’s the Minister, surely we can make a better deal and get to pay less taxes, don’t you think?” he joked.</p><p>Harry scoffed. “Yeah, because you surely need more money, owning the biggest joke company in the whole world,” he pointed out.</p><p>Ron tilted his head towards Hermione, who had come back from the bathroom with Ginny and Angelina. “Well, you can ask her yourself,” he said.</p><p>George whipped around at once and stared at his sister-in-law, who was glaring at him. “Minister!” he exclaimed.</p><p>Behind him, Ron and Harry were trying hard not to laugh too loud. Though Hermione’s annoyance was mainly feigned, Ron knew that the subject of corruption in the Ministry was a sore subject for her. She had spent all her career fighting against it, after all.</p><p>“I think that you should shut your trap, Mr Weasley, or I could order an inspection on your trading deals,” retorted Hermione.</p><p>George feigned offense, and Harry and Ron laughed.</p><p>“Twenty minutes and she’s already full of herself. Bad, bad, dear sister-in-law.”</p><p>“You’re an idiot, you know,” Hermione replied, laughing.</p><p>Once dinner was over, glasses of champagne were distributed among the attendants. Ron took his and made a signal to Rose and Hugo, who promptly got glasses of pumpkin juice and ran towards him. Ron coughed to get everyone’s attention. When Hermione looked at them, he beamed at her.</p><p>“To Hermione, the love of my life, already an amazing wife and mum, the first of many Muggleborn Ministers that surely will come, and in the way to become the best leader ever of Magical Britain. And the most gorgeous for sure!” he shouted, and raised his glass.</p><p>“To Mum!” Rose and Hugo shouted.</p><p>“To Hermione!” said the rest of the family, and everyone drank.</p><p>Ron’s eyes met Hermione’s, which were a bit brighter than usual and also darker. A shiver ran down Ron’s spine at the idea that she might be turned on as well. They both drank their glasses with locked gazes, and then she embraced the three of them.</p><p>“Thank you for everything,” she said. “For your support and your patience. I love you three so much.”</p><p>“And we love you, Hermione,” Ron said, smiling at her. “You’re really amazing.”</p><p>They were pulling apart when the tables moved away, leaving the centre of the Atrium as dance floor. A band got onto the stage, and the lead singer addressed the crowd.</p><p>“We’d like to congratulate our new Minister Hermione Granger, and there isn’t a better way to do that than with a song called <em>Dreams</em>, from the Muggle band <em>The Corrs</em>, which we happen to know she loves. Enjoy it, Minister.”</p><p>Hermione opened her mouth in surprise and then smiled, touched. She nodded at the band in thanks.</p><p>“Do you wanna dance?” Ron asked her.</p><p>She turned her head to look at him. “I’d love to.”</p><p>“Let’s go then, before some other important wizard or witch snatches you away.”</p><p>She chuckled and they began to move slowly, just relishing their closeness.</p><p>“I’m glad this madness it’s over,” he muttered, his eyes fixed on hers. “I really missed you these past weeks.”</p><p>“I know. I missed you too.” She got closer to him, her hands moving over his back, and Ron slid his own hand down to her hip, holding back his desire to get a handful of her ass.</p><p>“I liked your little toast,” she said.</p><p>“Well, I’ve got to admit Rose helped me with the speech,” he confessed, giving her a bright smile. Hermione laughed. “Except the gorgeous part. That was all mine.”</p><p>“Yes, that sounded all you,” she admitted, beaming at him. Then she rested her head against his chest and sighed. “You know that the next weeks will still be hard, don’t you? I mean, not as hard as these ones, but — Well, now I’m the Minister,” she blurted out, her tone almost apologetic.</p><p>“I know,” Ron said, nodding. “We’ve talked about this, Love. I know you’ll need a few weeks to settle down. But we’ve got that family holiday to look forwards to, and well, as long as you don’t try to solve all the problems of the world in the first week I think we’ll be fine. Can you promise that?”</p><p>“I think I can,” she said, blushing a little. “You might have to distract me a bit from work. You know I can get — well —”</p><p>“Side-tracked?” he helped her, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Yeah, side-tracked,” she nodded, blushing even more.</p><p>Ron laughed. “I love you, my perfectionist, workaholic wife,” he said, kissing her on the forehead. “But I promise I’ll distract you as much as possible. We’ve got a bit behind in some our favourite … <em>activities</em>.”</p><p>“Oh, yes, we definitely have to take care of that,” she said eagerly. “It’s almost a state affair, you know, helping the Minister to relax.”</p><p>“As a former Auror, I’ll have to give it proper attention, then.”</p><p>“Definitively.”</p><p>Soon, the song was over, and Hermione had to attend to her duties. Ron dutifully accompanied her most of the time, but after a while he went to check on the kids.</p><p>He saw Hugo running around with Lily and Fred, and so he engaged Bill, Charlie and Ginny in a conversation about Quidditch. Harry and Percy, as high officials, were also mixing with other people. Ron caught Harry’s eye at some point and saw he was talking to a member of the ICW along with Percy. Percy seemed to be in his element, but Harry, Ron knew, was utterly bored, though he was trying to appear interested. Ron smirked at him and Harry threw him a glare.</p><p>A few minutes later, he felt Hugo grab at his robes. “Daddy, I’m thirsty.”</p><p>“How could you not be, running around like that?” he said, shaking his head in amusement. “Drink, then, little man,” he added, offering his son a glass of water.</p><p>Ron sat down on a chair and Hugo, after drinking, got onto his lap. “Daddy, how long does this last?” he asked. “I’m a bit bored and I don’t like these robes.”</p><p>Ron had to suppress his desire to laugh. “But you look so handsome.”</p><p>“I don’t care,” Hugo said. “They’re uncomfortable.”</p><p>“Well, I think this party is still going to last a while,” Ron answered. “But you don’t have to wait until the end, you’re going to spend the night at The Burrow, remember?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Hugo nodded, and then put his head against Ron’s chest. Ron embraced him. It didn’t take long for the kid to fall asleep after all the excitation of the day.</p><p>A bit later, Hermione approached them, and both Ron’s parents and the Weasleys said their goodbyes. Arthur took the sleeping Hugo in his arms, while Ron accompanied his parents-in-law. Despite all the changes the Ministry had made — mainly thanks to Hermione and Harry — to narrow the gap between Muggles and wizards (so Muggleborns wouldn’t feel so separated from their non magical families), having a Floo connection to a house where no wizard or witch lived was not possible, so Ron was going to Apparate them to their house. And so they exited the Ministry, Ron being thankful that the main entrance was no longer hidden in toilets. Instead, they had changed an underground station to have a wizards-only zone (like Platform Nine and Three Quarters at King’s Cross) from which access to the Ministry was immediate.</p><p>Once they were out, Ron grabbed his parents-in-law arms and Apparated right to their backyard.</p><p>“Well, see you at around half past eleven, then?” he said.</p><p>“Yes, don’t worry. Try and get Hermione to rest as much as she can, will you?” asked Hermione’s father.</p><p>Ron smiled, shrugging. “Well, I’ll try — but no promises. She’s Hermione, after all.”</p><p>“Yes, yes, we know,” William said, chuckling. “Well, good night, Son.”</p><p>“Good night, Ron,” Jean added, kissing him on the cheek.</p><p>“Good night,” he said before Apparating back.</p><p>The moment Ron re-joined the party, he was dragged by Harry to meet the new Head of the International Auror Coordination Office, which Ron assumed was just a way for Harry to get back at him for laughing at him earlier. The guy was intelligent and a good bloke, but also the most boring person ever, and so, when he left them alone twenty long minutes later, Ron rounded on his best friend.</p><p>“You’d better watch your back, Mate, ‘cause for this, you’ll be testing the next dangerous product we develop.”</p><p>“Oh, Ron, it wasn’t that bad,” said Harry, laughing.</p><p>“Not that bad?” Ron replied in disbelief. “Seriously, Harry, this bloke could defeat Dark wizards just talking to them. They’d end up casting the Killing Curse on themselves.”</p><p>Harry laughed loudly.</p><p>“Well, come with me and meet Arnold Bayside, my Deputy Head. He’s a laugh.”</p><p>“Ah, no, no, no,” said Ron, jumping away from Harry. “I’m going back to my brothers to talk about Quidditch. I’ve met enough people for a lifetime.”</p><p>“Coward,” said a grinning Harry.</p><p>“But alive and sane,” replied Ron. “Enjoy yourself!” he added before walking back towards his siblings and sisters-in-law.</p><p>To Ron’s relief, he was only required by Hermione once more that night. When after some polite chit-chat he could leave, he came back to their table and saw Ginny alone, rather bored.</p><p>“Bill, Charlie and George left,” explained Ginny when he saw him. “And so did Luna and Rolf.”</p><p>“Lucky, they,” Ron said, nodding. He was going to sit down when Ginny got up.</p><p>“No, no, you’re going to dance with me, Ron. I’m bored to death and this is a party, after all.”</p><p>“What?” exclaimed Ron. “Why don’t you go with your husband, if you’re bored?”</p><p>“And meet another old, stodgy wizard? No thanks. Come on.”</p><p>Ron whined in protest, but allowed Ginny to drag him towards the dance floor. They danced a couple of songs and then grabbed two glasses of firewhiskey with lemonade.</p><p>“Looks like most people has already left,” commented Ginny.</p><p>“Yeah. I’m dying to go home.”</p><p>Ginny nodded.</p><p>As they drank, Percy and Audrey approached them to say goodbye, and, the moment they left, the band announced they were playing the last song.</p><p>“At least,” Ron said, and walked towards Hermione, who was talking to the French and Spanish Ministers.</p><p>“Excuse me, gentlemen, but, as the party is about to end, I’d love to enjoy the last dance with my wife,” Ron said as he put an arm behind Hermione.</p><p>“Of course, of course,” the French said, smiling.</p><p>“All yours,” added the Spanish with a courtesy nod. “It’s time to go, after all. Congratulations again, Mrs Granger. We’ll be in contact.”</p><p>“Yes, thank you,” Hermione said, giving them a smile.</p><p>Ron grabbed her hand and moved them to an empty space a bit to the side.</p><p>“Sorry if I was a bit tactless,” he commented, taking her right hand in his and putting the other on her waist. “I wanted you without having to deal with more of that political nonsense.”</p><p>“Oh, thank you, Ron,” she said, smiling up at him. “Not just for this, but for being so patient tonight. I know how much you hate all these political conversations.”</p><p>Ron shrugged, as they began to move slowly. “Yeah, well, I knew what I was getting into when I married you,” he told her, his trademark lopsided grin on his face. “And well, I invested <em>loads</em> in your political career, so now that you’ve have succeeded, I expect to get <em>a lot</em> in return, of course,” he added against her ear, his voice lower and huskier.</p><p>“Oh, you do, do you?” Hermione asked, Ron’s tone causing her to get turned on once more.</p><p>“I definitely do,” affirmed Ron, fixing his eyes on Hermione’s perfect, plump lips. He saw her lick them, causing her cock to twitch.</p><p>“Let’s finish your party in style,” Ron told her, needing some distraction to avoid pouncing on her like a horny teenager. Moving a bit away from her, he made her turn one, two, three times, causing Hermione to laugh.</p><p>“You know that dancing involves following the rhythm of the music, don’t you?” she asked with a grin.</p><p>“Who cares?” he said, making her spin on the spot before catching her in his arms and moving across the Atrium.</p><p>When the song finished, leaving them both a bit breathless, Hermione gave him a kiss on his cheek.</p><p>“A bit chaste, don’t you think?”</p><p>Hermione shrugged; a grin etched upon her face. Ron rolled his eyes and they moved towards Harry and Ginny, who were talking to Kingsley and his wife.</p><p>“Well, it’s finally over,” said a weary-looking Kingsley, sighing. He smiled at Hermione. “See you on Monday, Minister,” he said. “Enjoy your weekend.”</p><p>“Thank you, Kingsley. For everything.”</p><p>He nodded and walked away with his wife.</p><p>“Well, we’re leaving too,” announced Harry, grabbing Ginny’s hand. “I’m completely knackered. The only thing I want is to take these dress robes off and burn them before jumping into bed and forget the world for the next ten hours.”</p><p>Ron laughed. “That’s your fault for becoming Head of Magical Law Enforcement, you idiot. You could be wearing our Auror robes which are much more comfortable, even these dress ones.”</p><p>“Ha, ha,” said Harry sarcastically. “I don’t know what I would do without your smart comments, Ron.”</p><p>“You’re welcome,” replied Ron with a smirk.</p><p>Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes, and then Hermione hugged Harry, thanking him for all his help.</p><p>“Okay, First Couple, we’re leaving,” said Ginny. “See you tomorrow.”</p><p>“’First Couple’?” asked Ron, perplexed.</p><p>“Something Muggle I saw in a film,” explained Ginny. “Goodbye.”</p><p>“Goodbye. And thanks again!” exclaimed Hermione. Ginny dismissed it with wave of her hand as they walked away and Hermione turned towards Ron. “Ron, I need to get my things from my office, and then we can leave.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Come with me?”</p><p>“Yeah. I wanna see your office.”</p><p>Hermione laughed. “You’ve seen the Minister’s office plenty of times!”</p><p>“Yeah, but now it’s yours, so it’s completely different,” he said, shrugging. The main reason, however, was that he hoped to get a good snog in there. They had never done anything here at the Ministry, and the idea of just snogging her in the Minister’s office was a real turn on. And if he got to fuck her there, that’d be beyond amazing …</p><p><em>You’re a pervert,</em> his mind told him.</p><p><em>Yeah, a pervert that hasn’t got laid in almost a month,</em> he replied, and the other voice shut up.</p><p>They took a lift to Level One and then walked across the deserted main hall towards Hermione’s office. Once there, she opened the door using a combination of intricate wand movements and charms. When they walked in, Ron took a look around. Kingsley had taken all his personal belongings, but Hermione hadn’t added her own touch yet. The desk had nothing on except for Hermione’s Ministerial suitcase, and some shelves were devoid of anything. The two portraits on the wall were empty as well, their inhabitants having gone somewhere for the night.</p><p>Meanwhile, Hermione moved to the desk and opened the suitcase by putting the palm of her hand on top of the metallic seal of the Ministry that adorned it. Ron watched her as she opened one of the drawers to look into it. Ron took advantage of her position to ogle her round, perfect ass, now straining against her robes. Feeling himself go completely hard, he moved towards her and, when she straightened herself up, a folder with some parchment in her hands, he pressed himself against her back and put his hands over her tits, squeezing them hard.</p><p>“Ron!” she protested, surprised by his movement.</p><p>“Hi, Minister,” he whispered huskily, rubbing his aching cock against her bum. He gave her tits another squeeze that pushed her flat against his chest.</p><p>“What are you doing?” she asked, turning her head to glare at him.</p><p>Ron smirked at her. “Well, you see, Minister Granger,” he started to say, his hands still kneading her breasts, “you know I am co-owner of an important company. And as any entrepreneur would tell you, when you make a strong invest in something, it is because you expect to get more in return,” he explained. When Hermione just frowned at him, he added, “I invested quite a bit in you campaign, Minister. I had to spend countless hours dealing with politicians, had to adjust my own work hours, giving my own company less attention to help you and, above it all, my cock has been neglected for too long,” he finished, rubbing himself against her round bum.</p><p>“Is that so?” she asked, her voice a bit strained and laced with desire. “And so, what do you expect in return?”</p><p>“Well,” he said, sliding his hand down her body to her crotch and cupping her pussy through her robes, making her shiver a bit, “mainly, I expect lots of hot, tight pussy,” he whispered against her ear, his voice husky and demanding. “But first, I think that we could start with a good blowjob. I really want to have my dick down your throat.”</p><p>Hermione shivered a bit. Though that sexual games were not unusual from them, she had never heard Ron talk in such a way. Yes, he liked dirty talking, but he usually wasn’t so crude and demanding at the same time. And Hermione found herself liking it a bit too much. He was still kneading her breasts and rubbing her cunt, and she supressed a moan, wishing there wasn’t any fabric between his hands and her body.</p><p>“Let’s go, then,” she muttered, pressing her ass back against that thick piece of meat she was craving.</p><p>“Oh, no,” Ron denied, shaking his head in a disapproving manner. “Minister, you should know that important deals must be discussed in your office. Secret deals in private houses lead to corruption, you know. And I didn’t help elect a corrupt Minister, did I?”</p><p>“No. Yet you are demanding things from me in repayment for your help,” she replied, following his game.</p><p>“Yes, but it won’t cost our citizens anything, right?” he argued. “I’m not asking for better deals in my business with the Ministry, or special permissions, or even tax benefits. No, I want you to please my cock, Minister. I want to know how it is to pound into that pussy of yours. I’m quite sure it’s tight, hot and welcoming and perfect for a good fuck. I’ve been dreaming about filling your holes with my cum for a long time, Granger … and, as I stated, my cock has been very neglected, so you’ll find I have quite a big load in store for you,” he blurted out, his hands getting a bit rougher on her body.</p><p>“So you want me to suck your cock right now, right here. Is that it?” she asked, squirming a bit under his ministrations.</p><p>“Yes, but, first, I need to check that you have the cunt I’ve been hoping for,” he said, sliding his hand currently in her groin down her thigh. “I need to be sure it’s hot and tight, so lift your robes, Minister.”</p><p>Hermione, horny as she hadn’t been for a long time, did as told. “What if my cunt is not what you expect?” she asked. “I’m almost forty, you know …”</p><p>“Well, then you have more holes, haven’t you?” he said daringly, holding her hip as he thrust against her ass. “I bet you have a very tight one between these fantastic ass cheeks of yours …”</p><p>Hermione almost groaned. Ron had played with her ass loads of times, but he had never asked for anal sex, and she wasn’t sure she would accept if he did, even if she was a bit curious. He was rather thick, after all. The way he stretched her vagina, she couldn’t even imagine how it would be in her rear hole.</p><p>“But let’s see,” he added. She had raised her robes now, and he moved his hand back to her pussy. At once, Hermione spread her legs wider and he cupped her through the satin black panties she was wearing. The moment he felt his hand, she pressed her sex against his hand, eager for contact after so many weeks. “Well, I don’t think we’ll have to worry about the wet part,” he commented smugly, and then he parted the fabric to the side and he pushed his middle finger inside her, moving it in and out slowly.</p><p>“Oh, gods …” she moaned, relishing the feeling.</p><p>Ron smiled widely, revelling in the wonderful sensation of having Hermione’s tight cunt wrapped around part of his body, even if it wasn’t the part he really wanted to have in her.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, it looks tight as well,” he said approvingly. “And hot. Scorching, almost. It seems you crave some cock, doesn’t it, Minister?” he asked teasingly. Hermione just moaned in response, bucking his hips against his hand.</p><p>Grinning wickedly, Ron took his finger out and moved away, separating himself from her body. Hermione shuddered a bit and turned round, feeling a bit cold after the heat having his body so close had arisen in her.</p><p>“Before you tend to my cock properly, I want to see those tits of yours, Minister,” Ron declared, sitting down on one of the comfortable chairs. “So, strip. Slowly.”</p><p>Hermione fixed her eyes on Ron, staring at him without moving, a bit unsure. Was she really about to have sex in her office, something she had never done before?”</p><p>“My cock is getting impatient, Minister,” Ron said, caressing his bulge over his trousers, “and so am I.”</p><p>Hermione stared at him for another minute, her panties getting even wetter, and then started to unbutton her dress robes slowly, her eyes fixed on his.</p><p>He held her gaze for a bit, but when she unbuttoned the third button he looked down at her chest. Through the widening gap he could see her delicious tits encased in a satin black bra that held them up, making a mouth-watering cleavage. He rubbed his cock harder, licking his lips.</p><p>“More,” he half-demanded, half-begged.</p><p>Hermione finished undoing the buttons and let the robe slid down her arms, leaving her torso bare to his hungry stare, except for her boobs. Still staring at him, she pushed the robes down, very slowly, revealing the waistband of the tiny, tight black panties. The moment she pushed the robes past her hips, they fell to the floor. Ron’s eyes roamed over her legs before stopping between her thighs. The panties she was wearing clung very tightly to her perfect cunt, giving Ron a delicious view. Unable to refrain himself, he unbuttoned his trousers and, lowering the zip, took his aching dick out, stroking it softly.</p><p>“Mmmh, I was so smart, investing in the sexiest Minister ever,” he said. He saw Hermione’s eyes zeroing on his cock and, when she licked her lips, her eyes full of lust, he stroked himself a bit harder. “Touch your tits for me. Over the bra.”</p><p>Hermione moved his hands to her own breasts and caressed them. Then she slid her index fingers along the top border of the bra so the tip of her fingers touched her skin.</p><p>“I’ve got nice boobs, don’t you think?” she asked, her voice deep and sensual.</p><p>“Fuck, yeah! I might end up fucking them as well. Now take the bra off.”</p><p>Hermione put her hands behind her back, arching it and giving Ron an amazing view before unclasping the sexy garment and throwing it to the side, making her tits bounce and enticing Ron a bit more.</p><p>“Play with them,” Ron demanded, his voice hoarse.</p><p>Hermione fixed her eyes on his once more and began to caress and touch her tits, cupping them in her hands. Then, after a bit, she pinched both her nipples, what made her close her eyes and moan in pleasure. Ron moved his hand faster, coating his shaft in his precum. Fuck, he’d really love to wank himself stupid over those fantastic tits and cover them in his spunk.</p><p>“Get closer,” he growled, making and effort to slow the movements of his hand, afraid he would cum too soon.</p><p>Hermione gave her breasts a new squeeze and took a few steps towards him. When she was barely a foot away he raised one hand to stop her. “Now show me that hot pussy.”</p><p>Hermione complied and, hooking her thumbs on the waistband of her panties, pushed them down slowly, wriggling her hips sensually. Ron gulped audibly as the neatly trimmed triangle of hair surrounding her delicious snatch was finally revealed to him. When the flimsy piece of fabric fell to the floor, Hermione stepped out of them and waited, completely naked.</p><p>“Fuck, yeah, I definitely made a good investment, Minister. A very good investment indeed,” he commented, grinning salaciously. “Open your legs a bit, show me that pretty pussy of yours,” he ordered, and, when Hermione did, he added, “Now rub your slit with one finger.”</p><p>Hermione moved her right hand to between her legs and did as told, her mouth opening in a silent moan when she touched her clit.</p><p>“Is that perfect pussy wet?”</p><p>“You know it is,” she answered, nodding.</p><p>“Good. I like wet pussies,” he declared. Then, he stopped stroking his cock, now completely coated in her precum. He pushed down his trousers and pants, taking them off, and then opened his legs wide. “Come and kneel before me, Minister. It’s time to put that mouth to good use.”</p><p>Hermione moved until she was standing between her spread legs and then knelt down. Grinning, Ron reached forwards and grasped both her tits in his hands, squeezing them with relish. “Mmmh, fantastic tits, Minister,” he said. Surely, they were not as firm as they had been when she was in her early twenties. Age and two pregnancies had caused them to sag a bit (but also to become bigger); however, they still were really magnificent, and he could spend hours playing with them even if they were not having sex. He used to say, to her amusement, that she had the ‘most touched tits in the history of mankind.’</p><p>After playing with them for a bit, he moved his left hand to her head and the right to his cock, pointing it towards her face.</p><p>“Suck it. Hard and deep,” he demanded, pulling her head closer to his member. He held his breath as she opened her mouth wide and engulfed his tip. The moment she closed her lips tightly around his cockhead and sucked hard, he let out a moan of pleasure. “Aaah, fuck, yeah! Suck that cock, Minister. Make me cum.”</p><p>Hermione took him deeper and began to bob her head up and down, sucking hard every time she retreated, sending jolts of immense pleasure throughout Ron’s horny body. He grasped her hair a bit tighter and helped her move her head he way he wanted. At the same time he thrust his hips forwards, silently encouraging her to take him even deeper. Just after a minute of this fantastic treatment, Ron managed to push past the entrance of her throat, getting the deepness he wanted. The feeling of her wet, tight throat around his shaft was amazing, and she sped up his thrusts a bit, effectively fucking her mouth, though managing not to be as rough as his libido was demanding him to be.</p><p>Hermione looked up at him, her eyes full of lust and sucked harder, moaning around his quivering shaft and causing him to throw his head backwards in pleasure.</p><p>“Mmmmh,” she purred, using her hand to cup and knead his aching bollocks. Ron’s groans became louder. After another minute of this heavenly treatment, he felt the first tell-tale signs of an approaching orgasm and so he used his hand on her hair to push her back. His cock was completely coated in her saliva, a narrow strand connecting his tip to her mouth. The sight was almost enough to make him cum on the spot.</p><p>“Your tits,” he said, his voice strained. “Give me a titjob.”</p><p>Obliging, Hermione moved a bit closer to him so her torso was pressed against his groin. Then she put his wet cock in her cleavage and, pressing her tits together, trapped the shaft between them.</p><p>“Fucking shit …” he moaned, his eyes big as saucers. He could count with the fingers of one hand the number of times he had had his cock between her wonderful boobs, and, as always, it was an unbelievable sight and a fantastic feeling. “Move those tits along my cock,” he ordered. “Wank me with them.”</p><p>Hermione began to slide her breasts up and down, pressing them harder to give him more pleasure. Ron moaned as he watched how his cock appeared and disappeared, surrounded by those amazing mounds of flesh.</p><p>“Fuck, it feels so good to fuck your tits, Minister!” he moaned as Hermione sped up her movements, her face revealing how turned on she was by what she was doing to him. “Spit on you cleavage, make it slicker!” he growled at her, bucking his hips.</p><p>Aroused beyond measure and any kind of pudor, she retreated a bit, releasing his cock and cupped her tits. Then, gathering a good amount of spit in her mouth, she let it dribble between her breasts, rubbing them together to lube her channel a bit more.</p><p>“Fuck, yeah, that’s so hot!” Ron exclaimed, his cock twitching. “Quickly, envelope my cock in those tits once more!” he ordered, almost desperate.</p><p>However, before doing so, Hermione gathered more spit in her mouth and then swallowed his shaft once more, bathing it in her saliva. Once she had it very wet and well lubricated, she released and wrapped it between her tits and then began to wank him with them once more, at a frantic pace, as if desperate to make him cum. Ron moaned loudly, thrusting between her tits with ardour, noticing his self-control about to snap.</p><p>“Hermione, I’m very close, take me in your mouth once more!” he demanded.</p><p>Hermione complied at once, letting her breasts bounce and engulfing his rod hungrily, sucking on it with gusto. Ron groaned animalistically and, grabbing her head, began to move his dick in and out of her mouth and quick pace, eager to shoot it all and to fill her mouth with his semen. Hermione moaned and let him do as he pleased, cupping his bollocks in her hands and massaging them with fervour, coaxing them to release all that pent-up seed into her gullet.</p><p>“Oh, shit, cumming!” he shouted, thrusting deep and entering her throat. Her muscles spasmed around him causing him to explode. He shot two spurts down her throat before retreating a bit and finishing in her mouth, moaning non-stop as she lapped at him with her tongue while she emptied his aching balls.</p><p>There was so much of it that some dribbled down the corners of her mouth, but she kept sucking and swallowing with relish, as if his cum was the most tasty custard in the entire world.</p><p>Finally, when his powerful climax ended, he retreated from her mouth, sighing in bliss. Playfully, he used his right hand to move his cock along her cum-stained lips, and she licked the tip with a lecherous smile on her face.</p><p>“Satisfied?” she asked when she finally retreated and he let this softening cock to fall against his thigh.</p><p>“Oh, yeah,” he nodded. “You did a good job, Minister,” he complimented. “A very good job, indeed.”</p><p>Ron allowed himself some time to rest and recover, and then got up, taking off all his clothes. He could feel Hermione’s eyes on him, and though he knew he wasn’t as fit as when he was an active Auror, the way Hermione looked at him always made him felt confident. When he finished undressing, he saw her trying to get up as well, but he put a hand on the top of her head to prevent it.</p><p>“I didn’t ask you to get up, Minister,” he admonished, his voice severe. “Now, why don’t you lie face down?”</p><p>“Why?” she asked.</p><p>“Well, I want to check out that ass,” he said.</p><p>“Okay,” she acquiesced, and lay down slowly, making sure all her movements were sensual and enticing.</p><p>Ron walked around her, ogling her body lustfully, taking in the way a few free curls of her elegant hairdo lay on her naked, pristine back. From there his eyes moved down to her waist and finally to her supple, delicious ass. After circling her body once, he straddled the back of her thighs and put his hands on her back. He caressed her with just the tip of his fingers, causing shivers to run down her spine.</p><p>“Ron …” she moaned.</p><p>“It’s ‘Mr Weasley’ to you, Minister. We shouldn’t forget about the proper formalities just because we’re naked.”</p><p>“And yet you called me ‘Hermione’ five minutes ago,” she replied.</p><p>“What? No, I didn’t,” he denied, frowning.</p><p>“Yes, you did. Right before I took your cock from between my breasts and into my mouth.”</p><p>“Well, then I ask for your forgiveness. My mind was not in the right state at that moment.”</p><p>“Oh, that I can confirm,” she said, chuckling.</p><p>“Shhh. Be serious, Minister,” he said, his tone firm, as he moved his hand over her back once more. He leaned over her, supporting his weigh with one hand, and kissed her on the back of her neck before moving down while using his free hand to caress her side and hip. “You have such soft and tasty skin, Minister,” he whispered huskily. “I can’t wait to taste that pussy of yours, I’m sure it’s delicious.”</p><p>Hermione moaned and Ron continued kissing her back until he reached her bum. Putting both hands on those round, plum cheeks, he squeezed them roughly, relishing the amazing way they felt in his hands. As he kneaded her ass, he took advantage of his position to stare at it. At some point, he pulled her buttocks apart, revealing her most secret hole, which seemed to wink at him. His cock twitched, already beginning to harden once more.</p><p>Humming, he started to kiss her cheeks while he massaged them, and Hermione, moaning in delight, raised her hips a bit, making her ass look rounder and juicier. He began to alternate kisses with soft bites, feeling his lust consume him. After a couple of minutes, he just let out a growl and buried his face between her cheeks, giving her asshole a long lick that made her squirm under him. Wanting more of that reaction, he parted her legs and lay down completely between them. Then he slid his arms under her body and, pressing his palms against her lower belly, he pushed her up.</p><p>“Raise this ass, Minister. Let me take a good look at that juicy pussy.”</p><p>Hermione complied hastily, eager for her tongue. Ron was as good at eating her as eating food, and that was saying something. He could make her delirious with pleasure when he went down on her, and, horny as she was — something enhanced by the fact that she couldn’t see what he was doing — she was almost desperate for his attention and some relief.</p><p>Ron just stared at her hungrily as she positioned herself, giving him a fantastic view of her pussy, slick and ready for him. Ron licked her licks and breathed in hard, closing his eyes to savour her musky scent which made his cock stir even more.</p><p>Once her ass was raised to his liking, her moved his hands from under her and kneaded her cheeks once more, his mind swarming with images of him fucking her like this into the rug. So, needing a distraction, he pulled her cheeks apart and gave her a long lick, from her clit to the top of her crack. She moaned in such a way that made his hairs stand on end.</p><p>“Merlin, it’s as tasty I as had hoped and more,” he muttered, licking his lips before attacking her once more. This time he delved into her pussy, thrusting his tongue deep into her hole. He moved his tongue around, slurping on her juices as if her pussy was a fountain and he had been stranded in a desert for a month.</p><p>Hermione moaned in pleasure, pushing back to get more friction from his face. Ron, enticed by her reaction, practically devoured her pussy, licking and sucking all around with more hunger than finesse, though, by the way Hermione reacted, she was liking that approach as well.</p><p>Once he had quelled his thirst for her, he separated for a bit and thrust two fingers into her eager hole, which at once contracted around them.</p><p>“Gods, R— Mr Weasley!”</p><p>“Fuck, Minister, you’ve got the tastiest, juicier pussy ever!” he declared, licking his lips. “I’d happily slurp on it all night long, but my cock is getting ready for action again, and before that, I want to know how you look when you cum hard.”</p><p>And without another word, he lay on his back, put his head under her pussy and pushed her down so he could suck on her clit. Then he shoved one finger in her cunt and another in her butthole and started a triple assault that soon had her squirming and moaning like never before.</p><p>“Oh, godsgodsgods, don’t stop! Fuck, so good, don’t — aaaah — stop! Keep going, I’m going to — I — ohhh, fuuuck!”</p><p>Ron’s cock hardened completely as she began to hump his face, seeking an orgasm. Ron latched onto her clit and sucked hard and fast, using his tongue to lap at it, and, in barely another minute she was thrashing above him, overpowered by the force of her orgasm.</p><p>“Ahhh, fuck, fuck, fuck, I’m — ohhhhh!”</p><p>Ron helped her ride it out and then took his fingers off her clenching holes. Hermione relaxed on top of him, practically smothering him. He could hear her uneven, loud breathing as she tried to regain her strength.</p><p>As he was still under her, his face getting soaked by her juices, he lapped at them, moving his hands to her round, fleshy ass to knead her cheeks wantonly.</p><p>After a bit, however, his need to get more air grew and he grabbed her by the hips and pushed her to the side. She allowed him to move her, and just lay on the back, her chest heaving as she rested.</p><p>Ron, however, didn’t need rest and was eager to continue, now that his cock was ready for more action.</p><p>“Already tired, Minister?” he asked, a devilish grin on his face. “Because we’ve just started. It’s time to really collect the benefits and fuck that tight pussy.”</p><p>“You want it?” Hermione asked, a challenging expression on her face. “Take it, then,” she added, spreading her legs wide and showing him her ready cunt.</p><p>Ron eyed it, swollen and wet as he liked it, and his cock twitched. Without another word, he climbed on top of her and, putting his hands on both sides of her head, he thrust into her, burying his cock in her in one precise stroke. They both moaned at the delicious feeling. Ron, because she felt so wet, hot and tight around his cock after so many weeks; Hermione, because he was stretching her pussy in the way she loved.</p><p>“Like this, Minister?” he asked, starting to move, fucking her at a mild pace and watching the enticing jiggling of her tits. “Like this?” he repeated, grabbing her left thigh and lifting it against his side, which allowed him to go deeper into her body.</p><p>“Mmmmh, yes,” she said in a moan, arching her back. Grinning, Ron moved faster in her, his cock singing in pleasure as it slid in and out of her cunt, her wet walls clutching him deliciously. “Yes, exactly like that! Don’t stop!”</p><p>“Eager to please, you are,” he said approvingly, giving her a deep, powerful thrust that made her arch her entire body. “But no, Minister, it won’t be exactly like this,” he added, stopping his movements (which wasn’t easy for him, given how good it felt to move inside her pussy).</p><p>“What?” she asked, shocked. “Why do you stop?”</p><p>“This is good,” he explained, moving away from her. “But I want something a bit more — wild. Get up and bend over the desk, Minister.”</p><p>“Bend over —?”</p><p>“You heard me,” Ron said, his tone revealing he was getting impatient. “Bend over your desk, show me that fantastic ass.”</p><p>Hermione stared at him for a bit, but then got up. Ron watched her with interest, relishing in how her tits jiggled and bounced with every movement. Then, glancing at him with an intense look, she turned towards the desk and, swaying her hips, approached it and bent over, slowly and seductively. Ron’s eyes zeroed on her ass, in the way it stood out while she was like this. Fuck, she was in the perfect position to give it to her really hard. And Merlin, did he want to give it to her hard!</p><p>“Very well,” he said, approaching her very slowly. He put his hands on her ass cheeks, kneading them reverently. “You are a good Minister, Ms Granger, wanting to please your citizens. As it must be.”</p><p>Ron positioned himself just behind her and nudged her ass with the tip of his cock. “Mmmh, your ass is so soft. I love these plump, round cheeks,” he commented, sliding his cock along her crack. “Fuck, I think I could cum just fucking your perfect ass cheeks like this.”</p><p>“But I thought you wanted to fuck my pussy?” she dared to say, looking at him from over her shoulder.</p><p>“And I do,” he said with a nod. “I’ve earned it, don’t you think?”</p><p>“Yes,” she accepted, nodding.</p><p>“Yet, your ass looks really appetizing like this,” he commented, pulling her cheeks apart and revealing her puckered hole. “Maybe I could fuck your tight, perfect bum?”</p><p>He felt her tense a bit, and yet, she said, “If — if you want …”</p><p>Ron grinned. That would be awesome, yet they would need more time for it and he was too desperate to fuck her once more. “Well, maybe in future payments for my services,” he said matter-of-factly. “For now, I’ll just ream your little, hot snatch. But, of course, you must grant me permission. So say ‘fuck the Minister’s tight pussy, Mr Weasley.’”</p><p>“What? No!”</p><p>Furrowing his brows, Ron lifted his right hand and slapped her right cheek. Not too hard, but not too soft, either. She yelped.</p><p>“Say it!” he demanded.</p><p>“No!” she protested. “I’m the Minister, Mr Weasley, not your personal fuck toy!”</p><p>“After everything I’ve done for your campaign, Minister? After everything I had to endure, if I require you to be my personal fuck toy, you’ll be my personal fuck toy. Now say it!” he yelled, his tone firm and demanding, and, lifting both hands, slapped both cheeks at once. The flesh rippled deliciously and Ron had to supress a moan. Hermione didn’t, letting out a loud cry.</p><p>“Say it, Minister. Say it now!”</p><p>“F-fuck the Minister’s p-pussy,” she said, her voice low and shaky.</p><p>“Louder,” he ordered, slapping her again, only this time with less force.</p><p>“Fuck the Minister’s tight, hot pussy!” she yelled. “Fuck it hard until it’s overflowing with your cum!”</p><p>“Fuck!” Ron exclaimed, not having expected that. Unable to restrain himself anymore, he lined his cock with her hole and thrust as hard as he could, his lower belly slamming noisily against her ass and shoving his cock as deep in her pussy as he could.</p><p>“Oh, gods!”</p><p>“Like it, Minister?” he asked. “Do you like my big, thick cock in your tight pussy?”</p><p>“Y-yes,” she said, a bit reluctantly.</p><p>“I’m not convinced,” Ron said. He reared back, leaving only the tip inside, and plunged once more, with even more force than before, and pushed her thighs against the desk.</p><p>“Oh, fuck!”</p><p>“Shit, so tight, so fucking good!” he moaned in delight, spanking her once more. “Tell me, does it feel good?” he asked again, giving her a series of hard, quick thrusts that sent waves of pleasure throughout his body.</p><p>“YES!” she yelled. “Your cock feels so good inside my tight, hot, wet cunt! Keep pounding my pussy! Keep fucking that pussy!”</p><p>“Fuck, yeah!” he exclaimed, delighted. He groped her ass, squishing her flesh between his greedy fingers and fucked harder, the intense friction between his prick and her pussy walls driving him closer and closer to another explosive orgasm. “Fuck, your amazing pussy’s gonna make me spurt! And I want you to soak my cock in your cum first! I wanna cum slamming into your fluttering cunt! So cum for me, Minister!”</p><p>Hermione let out a wail of pleasure, her hands moving erratically over the desk, as if she wanted to grab or hold onto something. Ron could tell she was getting close as well but needed more. So, he released his tight grip on her ass and, grabbing her by her shoulders, lifted her upper body. Then, quickly, he cupped her tits, squeezing them hard and keeping her lifted but in a way that her lower back was still arched, giving him an amazing view of her jiggling ass as he slammed against it over and over again.</p><p>“Gods, Ron!” she shouted, her stream of moans filling the room along the erotic noises caused by the intense, rough fuck they were having. Ron, however, didn’t reprimand her for the use of his first name, he was too far gone, drowning in the pleasure of her pussy and the feel of her tits in his hands as he kneaded them.</p><p>Suddenly, Hermione pushed backwards, creating a gap between her and the table and driving him even deeper into her pussy. The new angle of penetration was causing his cock to rub against her sweet spot in the most delicious manner, and so, in less than a minute, her orgasm washed over her like a tsunami, overloading all her senses and making her scream in extreme pleasure.</p><p>“Oh, fuck, Ronnnnn! I’m cumming, Ron, I’m cumming! Fuck, don’t stop, don’t stop!”</p><p>“Fuck, yeah, I’m so close too!” he replied, his face screwed with the effort to hold back just for a bit, something her clenching pussy was making really difficult.</p><p>“Cum in me! Cum in me!” she begged, still high with the force of the orgasm she was experiencing.</p><p>That would have been amazing, yet Ron had other, more perverted ideas. He managed to fight his own climax, and, the moment her orgasm subsided, her let her upper body fall back onto the table. She leaned onto her arms, and looked back at him, her face wearing a tired, yet blissful, expression.</p><p>“Cum … Cum, please, fill me up …”</p><p>“No,” he grunted. “I need to mark you as mine, Minister, so I’ll paint your ass instead.”</p><p>He gave her a few quick, deep thrusts to enjoy the last spasms of her pussy and to get his orgasm started, then pulled out quickly and began to wank furiously.</p><p>“Fuck, here it comes!” he shouted, his voice strained. Though Hermione clearly hadn’t expected that, she just arched her back a bit more and shook her ass invitingly.</p><p>“Pull your cheeks apart! Gonna spray onto that tight asshole of yours!”</p><p>Almost automatically, Hermione moved her hands to her ass and parted her cheeks just as the first spurt flew from Ron’s tip and splashed onto her right cheek. Groaning like an animal, Ron aimed at her asshole and pushed the tip of his cock against it, coating it with his second, third and fourth shot.</p><p>“Ah, fucking fuuuuck …” he moaned, both at the feeling and the sight. With his legs trembling, he pressed his cock even harder against her asshole and kept stroking his cock, though more slowly, letting the last drops of his semen to run down her crack. The pressure of her asshole and cheeks felt simply amazing, and he almost wished he had penetrated her ass and come inside it.</p><p>“Merlin, Ron …” sighed, Hermione, letting her body fall onto the desk.</p><p>“Fuck, yeah …” he nodded, leaning over her back and giving her a kiss on her nape.</p><p>“I can’t believe we did this in here,” she commented.</p><p>“Do you regret it?” he asked, moving off her and sitting back on the chair. She turned round and leaned against the desk.</p><p>“No. It was amazing,” she responded, smiling. “Though if we were in our bed, I could just drop asleep right now.”</p><p>“Yeah,” he said, nodding.</p><p>They fell into a comfortable silence as they rested, looking at each other. After a minute, however, Ron’s eyes began to roam over her naked, sweaty body. He loved the way her breasts moved with each breath she took, and her still wet, swollen pussy was incredibly enticing. Despite having cum hard twice, Ron found himself wanting more. He didn’t know if it was just that this was the first time they had sex after more than three weeks, the fact that they were in Hermione’s office or the role-playing, but his cock was stirring a bit. Not enough to get hard so soon; he wasn’t twenty, after all, but still.</p><p>“Come here,” he told her, patting his right thigh. Hermione looked at him for a moment and then, with a smile, walked towards him. When she was just in front of him, Ron moved his hands to her legs, caressing her outer thighs reverently for a bit until he slid them to cup her ass. He pulled, forcing her to straddle his legs.</p><p>“Ron!” she protested. Ron, however, ignored her, too enthralled by the way her boobs had bounced. “My face’s up here, you know,” she added, a trace of mirth in her voice.</p><p>“Well, you can’t blame me,” he replied, moving her hands to cup her tits and squeeze them. “I’ve been deprived from enjoying these beauties for a long time.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t be so melodramatic, it wasn’t that long,” she said, placing her hands on his shoulders for support.</p><p>“You’re singing a different song now that you’ve cum a couple of times,” he countered. “Before that you were gagging for my cock.”</p><p>“Can’t deny I needed a good shag, I suppose,” she conceded, smiling playfully.</p><p>“With the way you sucked me off? No, you can’t,” he added smugly.</p><p>“I’d say that, more than sucking, you fucked my mouth raw, so, in any case, you were the one <em>gagging</em> for it.”</p><p>“Oh, I was,” he admitted eagerly. “How could I not be, hot as you are?” he asked. “With these perfect, round tits —” He gave them another squeeze, “— this wonderful ass —” He cupped her bum once more, kneading it lustily, “— and this tight, hot, wet pussy …” he finished, and brought his right hand to rub her damp slit.</p><p>“Ah, Ron …” she moaned at the contact, opening her legs a bit more.</p><p>“You know what? I came in your mouth and over your ass, but I haven’t filled this little hole here,” he commented, sliding his middle finger in her cunt, revelling in how wet and hot she felt.</p><p>“Well, that was you own — <em>ohh</em> — fault,” she said, her breathing accelerating with the movements of his finger inside her pussy. “You could have ejaculated inside me …”</p><p>“Well, I didn’t,” he said, shrugging. “But we could fix that right now, don’t you think?”</p><p>“Could we?” she said, hissing and arching her back as he sped up his finger-fucking and added his thumb to rub her clit. “Because it seems your little friend here — Aaah, Ron!” she yelled when he shoved another finger hard in her, causing her to almost jump on his legs.</p><p>“There’s nothing little about it!” he growled, frowning at her. “Say it. Say that my cock is the biggest you have ever seen!”</p><p>“I can’t —” she tried to say, but Ron just moved his fingers faster and used his other hand to slap her right ass cheek.</p><p>“Say it!”</p><p>“Your cock is the biggest I have ever seen!” she moaned, her hips now moving on their own accord. It wasn’t a lie, of course. Though he didn’t know anything about cock sizes, he knew his prick was the only one Hermione had ever seen, just like the only pussy he had put his eyes — or his hands — on was hers.</p><p>“Say that my cock is the only one that can make you cum!” he ordered, enjoying this game. Besides, the way she said those things, along the erotic image of her riding his fingers on top of him was causing more stirring in his loins.</p><p>“Your cock is the only one that can make me cum!” he shouted, her fingers digging almost painfully on his shoulders. “Your cock makes me cum so hard I could pass out! It feels so fucking good in my pussy I’d keep it in there all the time if I could detach it from you!”</p><p>“Fuck, Hermione!” he exclaimed, getting more and more turned on. “Shit, can you imagine that? If I could feel my cock even if it was detached? You could keep in in your pussy, as you say, and we could fuck all the time. I’d fill you with my cum and then you’d keep it warm until it got hard again, and then we would cum again. Fucking fuck, that’d be so amazing!”</p><p>“Gods, Ron, you’re getting me close once more,” she panted. “Fuck, just don’t stop!”</p><p>But he did. He took his fingers out and put both hands on her ass, pushing her against him and muffling her protests.</p><p>“Get me hard once more, Hermione. Fuck, get me hard so I can pound that sweet pussy of yours and fill it with my cum!”</p><p>Lost in the fog of their passion, Hermione put her arms around his head and kissed him as hard as she could, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. Ron moaned against his lips and sucked on her. They snogged frantically as she tried to rub her pussy against his body while he continued to squeeze her ass hungrily.</p><p>They kissed and kissed until they were in dire need of air, and only then pulled apart, breathing heavily and hungry for each other. Ron gulped at the way Hermione was looking at him, her eyes darkened with intense desire.</p><p>“Get me hard,” he repeated, his voice sounding more needy than commanding.</p><p>Hermione kissed him once more and then, suddenly, turned round and, putting her hands on his knees, arched her back, sticking her ass out, and began to rub it against his crotch. Ron groaned, his eyes becoming the size of saucers at the display. For a bit, he was unable to move, just to watch her. But the moment he regained control of his body, he grabbed his hardening shaft and held it against hm, allowing Hermione to trap it between his lower belly and her ass cheeks and to rub it up and down.</p><p>“Oh, fuck …” he swore, moving his own hips. Hermione looked at him over her shoulder, a salacious grin on her face, and Ron moved his hands to grab her hips and ass.</p><p>“No touching, Mister,” she said. Ron’s hand stopped in mid-air, and he looked at her, confused.</p><p>“What? But I want —”</p><p>“You touch me and I stop moving. Is it clear?” she warned him, effectively stopping.</p><p>Ron nodded quickly and let his hands drop to his sides. Widening her smile, she started moving again, shaking her hips up and down fast. Ron looked down, enthralled, and moaned loudly. His cock twitched, getting hard slowly, sandwiched between the Hermione’s round, fleshy buttocks. And the fact that he couldn’t touch her only helped him get more aroused. He had to restrain himself not to put his hands on her bum on her tits, but what she was doing to him — something she hadn’t done ever before — was just to erotic and too good.</p><p>After a couple of minutes, Hermione stopped moving up and down and, pressing her body more against him, began to rotate her ass. Ron pushed his own hips, trying to make the place his cock was in even more snug.</p><p>After another minute of this maddening treatment, Hermione looked again over her shoulder and leaned against his chest, her head resting on his left shoulder.</p><p>“Hermio-kneee …” Ron whined, bucking his hips harder.</p><p>“This is for stopping what you were doing before,” she said. “But, of course, if you don’t like it, I could get up and put my clothes back on …”</p><p>“Don’t you fucking dare!” he growled.</p><p>Hermione giggled in a way Ron hadn’t hear in years, at least from her, and then she kissed him on the mouth. Rather sensually.</p><p>“Touch my boobs, Ron,” she whispered against his mouth, her soft, hot breath causing tingles on his lips.</p><p>“Fuck yeah!” he exclaimed, his hands already flying to cup those tits of which, given his position, he had a privileged view. He squeezed them greedily, desperate to touch her, and used them to press her even more against him. Hermione began to move once more, this time making low, extremely arousing whimpering sounds as she grinded against him, and Ron thrust back against her, as if he wanted to spear her with his cock.</p><p>She turned her head once more and began to kiss his neck and Ron practically lost reason. His cock was not just completely hard, but also twitching so, unable to stand this torture for another second, he moved his hands to her hip and lifted her.</p><p>“Ron, what —?”</p><p>“You’ve teased me long enough, Minister. I want your pussy!” he exclaimed, and, placing her just above the tip of his cock, he pushed her down forcefully, effectively impaling her with his dick.</p><p>“Aaaah, Rooon!”</p><p>“Oh, fuck, yeah!”</p><p>“That was a bit rough, don’t you —” she started to say, but couldn’t finish the sentence as he lifted her once more before pushing her back onto his prick, causing her next word to turn into a loud moan.</p><p>“Ah, fuck, yeah, so tight!” he moaned, thrusting upwards while moving her so his dick exited her almost completely before being shoved in to the hilt. After a few thrusts, Hermione began to help, moving up and down on his cock.</p><p>“Shit, yes, move like that!” he growled, his hands roaming over her sides and belly before settling on her bouncing tits. “Fuck, so good, Hermione! Ride that cock!”</p><p>“Gods, Ron!” she cried, her loose curls hitting him on the face as her body moved sinuously on top of him.</p><p>“You want this, don’t you, Minister? To ride my cock hard?”</p><p>“Yes … oh, gods, yes …”</p><p>“Fuck, you have such amazing tits,” he commented, feeling the unsurmountable need to talk dirty as they fucked. “So full and round, and with such sensitive nipples …” he added, pinching them and making Hermione squeal. Her pussy tightened around him in response and Ron moaned happily, thrusting faster.</p><p>Wanting more freedom of movement, Hermione bent over, putting her hands on his knees for leverage so she could speed up the movements of her hips and ass. Ron was at first disappointed, as he could no longer see himself groping her breasts, but the image of her ass moving so fast as she fucked herself with his cock and loud, erotic noise those perfect cheeks made every time they slapped against his upper thighs and lower belly more than made up for it.</p><p>“Fuck, yeah, like that, Hermione …” he said huskily, his hands moving once more over her back, sides and ass reverently. “Oh, yes, your pussy feels so good so tightly wrapped around my hard cock …”</p><p>Despite their passion, however, they weren’t in their twenties anymore, and Ron noticed how Hermione’s movements were slowly losing power. It had been a long day, after all, and after their previous session, they were tired.</p><p>“Turn around,” he ordered her, grabbing her hips and lifting her off his dick, which bounced freely, completely coated in her juices.</p><p>Hermione didn’t say anything, and just whipped around to face him. Then, without pause, she straddled him once more. Ron put his cock at the entrance of her pussy and then, cupping her ass, pushed her down, making them both to tilt their heads backwards in pleasure.</p><p>“Ride,” he ordered, when Hermione just stayed sitting on his legs, her pussy enveloping his cock in the most delightful tightness imaginable. “Ride me, Hermione, I need to feel your tight, hot cunt sliding up and down my dick.”</p><p>“Help me,” she whispered, lifting her bum and then letting herself fall onto him. “Help me move, Ron.”</p><p>“Fuck, yes, I’ll help you all right. I wanna fuck that pussy ‘til you can’t walk,” he groaned, grasping her hips strongly.</p><p>Hermione began to move, and Ron helped her move, speeding her up while he countered her movements with his. Every time he helped her move up, he would retreat his hips, and would thrust upwards when her body came back down, achieving maximum penetration and pleasure.</p><p>“Ohhh, ohhhh, Ron … Gods, yes, yes, yes, aahhhh …”</p><p>Ron growled again, his jaw clenched tightly. The sounds she was making, the bouncing of her tits and the delicious way his cock was stretching her pussy sending him towards a new orgasm. And yet he wanted more, to make it even more intense.</p><p>“Tell me you’re going to cum on my cock,” he told her, his tone rude and demanding. “Tell me your tight, hot pussy is going to soak my cock and bollocks with your tasty juices. Tell me!” he exclaimed, and released her hips to slap her bum roughly, the noise of his hands hitting her plump cheeks arousing him even more.</p><p>“Ahh, Ron!”</p><p>“Tell me!” he repeated. Ron slapped her again and then cupped her ass, helping her to move even faster. “Shit, this ass is amazing!”</p><p>“I’m — going to — cum on your cock, Ron,” she said, panting heavily. “Oh, gods, I’m going to cum so hard I’ll soak your cock and balls in my — ahh — juices …”</p><p>“Merlin’s fucking cock, yeah! Shit, I’m gonna cum!”</p><p>“Me too!” she said, sounding almost desperate. “Gods, I’m so close! So — close!”</p><p>Ron groaned once more and, squeezing her ass roughly, bent over a bit to take her right tit in his mouth, sucking hard on her nipple. Hermione wailed in pleasure, her right hand moving from his shoulder to the back o his head to keep him on her breast.</p><p>Her body seemed to tense up for a moment, and then she arched her back and let out a loud moan, taking his cock balls deep as her pussy fluttered around him.</p><p>“Fuuuuck, Roooooon! Coming! Cooo—miiiiiiing!”</p><p>“Shit, yeah! Cum on my cock!” he growled, spanking her once more as she moved her hips very fast to ride out her climax.</p><p>The moment her orgasm died down, Ron stood up, holding her by her bum, and moved them quickly to the desk, his cock still buried in her. He deposited her on the table and then lifted her legs to place them on his shoulders.</p><p>“Do it, Ron … fuck me ‘til you cum,” she said, her voice dreamy.</p><p>“I fucking will,” he growled and, grasping her thighs, began to pound into her fast and roughly, slamming into her with all his might. He could feel his body nearing exhaustion, but there was no way he could stop before cumming in her as deep as possible. Hermione grasped the edge of the desk to avoid being pushed to the other side with his frantic thrusts, her eyes fixed on his.</p><p>“Cum for me. Fill me with you semen, Ron.”</p><p>“Shit, Hermionee … Oh, fuck, it’s coming … Oh, fuck, so close, so fucking close,” he grunted, feeling the band holding his orgasm tense more and more as his balls contracted, ready to fire. And, finally, it snapped, and he exploded. His hands flew to her tits, squeezing them hard as he plunged into her twat as violently as he could when he started to shoot.</p><p>“Aaah, fuck, yeah! Ohhhhh, yes, yes, yes, fuuuuck!” he shouted to the heavens. After two orgasms, he hadn’t much left in his balls, only shooting a couple of spurts. However, each of those felt like an earthquake of pleasure coursing his entire body.</p><p>Droving deep into her, his legs gave up and he fell on top of her, leaning against the back of her thighs until she managed to put them down. He dropped on top of her body, his sweaty face between her heaving tits as his cock softened inside her, still leaking.</p><p>“Mmmh, Ron … I love you …” she commented, caressing the back of his head. “That was simply amazing.”</p><p>“Oh — yeah,” he managed to stay, still struggling to get much needed air. She giggled a bit and he couldn’t help but smile, enjoying the way she was playing with his hair. He loved when she did that, and, tired as he was, he could easily fall asleep on top of her warm, soft body.</p><p>He couldn’t, however, so, giving each of her tits a kiss, he rolled off her. At once, she snuggled into him, and he put one arm under her neck. They kissed softly and lovingly.</p><p>“We’re completely crazy, you know?” she commented after a couple of minutes. “We’re parents of two children of Hogwarts age, not teenagers.”</p><p>Ron raised an eyebrow at her. “Didn’t you say, a minute ago, that it had been amazing? Or was I dreaming?”</p><p>“No, no, I did. And it was. But still … We’re in my office, at night, naked, sweaty and reeking of sex, and I’m not sure I can get up at all.”</p><p>Ron laughed. “Yeah, I know what you mean. Shame we can’t Apparate home from here, we could fall right on our bed.”</p><p>“Mmmh, our bed …” Hermione purred. “I want our bed, Ron …”</p><p>“I know, Love, so do I. Should we get going, then?”</p><p>“Yes,” she nodded, getting up. With an effort, she retrieved her wand and cast a Cleaning Charm on then and the office, and a Refreshing Charm as well. Nobody would be here until Monday, but, after what they had done, she wasn’t sure the smell wouldn’t linger until then.</p><p>They dressed slowly, exchanging glances and smiles.</p><p>“We don’t need to talk with anyone else, do we?” he asked, fearful of her response.</p><p>She shook her head. “No, we can go directly to a fireplace and Floo home.”</p><p>“Thank Merlin.”</p><p>Hermione, who had finished putting her clothes back on, looked at Ron as she tried to arrange her hair a bit.</p><p>“Ron, I really appreciate all the effort you made these weeks, coming with me to all those events, talking to boring people, listening to my speeches over and over, standing my nervous breakdowns and taking care of the house and Hugo all the time.</p><p>Ron looked at her and, with a lopsided smile, moved closer to her and put his hands on her waist.</p><p>“Hermione, you don’t need to thank me. Okay, it was a hectic month, but I am your husband. I’m supposed to support and help you. Hell, I love supporting you. I knew you’d go far long before we got engaged. When I thought about leaving the Aurors and accepting George’s offer to work with him, you supported me completely, even though I was going to earn less money.”</p><p>“We have more than enough now, and we had more than enough then. And it was less money just for a year, now you earn much more than any Auror ever would, Ron. Besides, one of the reasons you wanted to leave was because we had decided to have children and wanted a safer job. How could I not have supported you?” she replied.</p><p>“I know, but, well, you were climbing the ladder pretty quickly and it’s not the same to say your husband is an Auror than a shop clerk,” he argued, and, though he had changed a lot in that regard, Hermione could sense a trace of his old insecurities.</p><p>“For starters, you’re much more than a shop clerk, you’re a businessman. And you have nothing to prove. To anyone. You fought in the war, did an excellent job as an Auror, are an amazing father, and now you’re the co-owner of a company that not just earns lots of money, but which makes people laugh.</p><p>“And besides,” she added, getting serious, “I don’t care what other people think. I love you, and I want you to be happy. If tomorrow you wanted to try another job, even if you’ve earned just one third of what you make now, I’d support you.”</p><p>Ron grinned at her and, cupping her face, kissed her soundly.</p><p>“I love you so much, Hermione. You’re an excellent defendant, you know.”</p><p>“Well, I worked in courts for a long time, didn’t I? Besides, you’re rather easy to defend.”</p><p>Ron kissed her again. “You’re going to be the best Minister for Magic ever, I’m sure of it.”</p><p>“I’ll try my best,” she affirmed, looking rather pleased with his compliment.</p><p>“You always do, Love.” He looked at his watch. “Shall we get going, then? I’m knackered.”</p><p>“Yes, please.”</p><p>Ron offered her his arm, and she took it.</p><p>“Let’s take you home then, my sexy Minister.”</p><p>“Gladly, my handsome entrepreneur.”</p><p>And they walked out of the office laughing and ready to face the new changes in their lives.</p><p>Together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And that’s it. Next publication will be the next chapter for Discovering Ourselves.<br/>Review and write stories!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>